


The Conquering Hero Returns

by scatteredlogic



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drama, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredlogic/pseuds/scatteredlogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one brief moment, Severus Snape is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conquering Hero Returns

As the four stretchers floated along behind him, Severus Snape decided that he felt happy for the first time in years. Well, why not? He certainly deserved some happiness. Oh, he'd been furious when he'd first regained consciousness. Those little brats had attacked him! But when he realized that Ron Weasley and — strangely enough — Granger's cat were lying unconscious nearby, fury had been replaced by instinctive fear. Where were the others? More importantly, where was Black and the werewolf? He knew that Lupin hadn't taken the Wolfsbane Potion, so there was no doubt that there was now a vicious dark creature running loose in the forest.

In the distance he'd heard Potter screaming, _"Expecto Patronum"_ and he'd whirled around, looking toward the lake. Dark gliding motions against the full moon had caught his attention. Dementors, dozens of them.

He'd never admit it to anyone, but he'd hesitated for a moment. In all likelihood, if the Dementors didn't finish off Black and Potter, then the werewolf would, and so many debts would be settled. The temptation to wait had been incredible... But in the end, he'd known that he couldn't do it. He'd risked far too much protecting Potter to see it all go badly now. However, if the Dementors had already found Black then it was certainly nothing more than the bastard deserved.

Snape had conjured a stretcher for Weasley. He knew that the boy would slow him down, but he couldn't leave him here at the mercy of a werewolf or Dementors. No matter how annoying the boy was, he didn't deserve either fate.

As quickly as possible, Snape had finally reached the lake and found, to his immense relief, that the Dementors had retreated. Potter and Granger were lying crumpled on the ground, unconscious, as was Sirius Black.

Severus had relished the sight of his childhood nemesis lying incapacitated. It was more than he could have hoped for. Snape had bound the unconscious Black and then conjured three more stretchers. Keeping a wary eye out for the werewolf and the Dementors, he'd guided Black and the children toward the castle.

As he walked, Severus thought how pleased everyone would be to see him. Why, he was a _hero_. He'd captured Sirius Black and saved Potter in the bargain. The Ministry might even give him an Order of Merlin for this.

Severus imagined the Minister for Magic placing the medal around his neck as a cheering crowd applauded, and he smiled. He'd struggled and suffered for years, and now everything was falling neatly into place. _Finally_ , everything was going his way, and there was nothing that anyone could do to change it.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Valis2, who requested "Happy Snape".


End file.
